Gregg (Undertale AU)
Gregg is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Gregg is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Gregg reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making bad, puns, although the fact that he performs at Sunset Cafe hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises, but will make a promise if it means alot to someone, Gregg will even risk his life to keep a promise. Powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his adopted "brother", Greg turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Gregg appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Kat, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. Spike Attacks: Gregg will send a massive amount of spikes at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between spikes, over pits full of dozens of spikes, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of spikes. Gregg will often throw in blue spikes, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Gregg's' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. Skull-blasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls and dragon skulls, which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Gregg's spikes, Skull-blasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. Teleportation: While Gregg is able to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as The Protagonist or peek siht neewteb ouy dna em, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Gregg will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Stats Attack Potency: Building level physically (The weakest who can be faced in combat, even below Toddie in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Able to consistently tag The Protagonist), far higher reaction speed (Capable of consistently dodging The Protagonist to such a degree that they could never land a hit on Gregg, even if they reset and knew exactly what he would do and where he would be, even if he was asleep. Only hit after his opponent broke the rules of the game in order to do so. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-Immeasurable characters in the game.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Should be at least somewhat comparable to zero DETERMINATION, who could tank an over exploding at more than 9000 degrees Fahrenheit without any damage whatsoever.) Stamina: Extreme, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from The Protagonist, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Despite this, he was still able to dodge after seeming to tire out. Range: At least dozens of meters via spike attacks, significantly higher via Skull-Blasters and teleportation to an unknown extent. Standard Equipment: Numerous Spikes and Skull-blasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after ouy lliW dnif tuo) Genius. While Gregg is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense, if his workshop is any indication. He was shown to somehow run reports analyzing alternate timelines, as well as build what was likely some sort of time machine. Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder _____________________________________________________________________________________ Strategy Gregg is unique then other AU's, as he learns the strategy that the player uses, as he actually adapt and use different methods to bring you down. Ranging from head on attacks, to faking and countering. So beating Gregg is extremely hard. Using "Flirt" on Gregg always flatters him, lowering his SPD, but once doing so, Attacking will Raise his SPD all the way back up, so use that time to instead heal. Like it said, he will adapt and learn. If the player does the genocide route more than 3-4 times, Gregg will eventually start messing with the timeline, trying to stop your genocide route, ranging from misplaced objects, to even crashing your game. _____________________________________________________________________________________